The Masquerade Ball
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: There is a Masquerade that is happening in Hogwarts for the 7th years. The Ball is normal until a beautiful and dazzling girl comes in and captures the eyes of everyone including The eyes of the Slytherin Prince. But who is she really? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. Just the plot.

**A/N: **I'm truly sorry if my English isn't good enough. I live in the Philippines and English is not one of my strong points, Sorry! :)

**3 THINGS TO REMEMBER IN THE STORY:**

**a.) **Voldemort is gone, killed by Harry Potter in his 6th year.

**b.) **Lucius Malfoy is dead, killed by Voldemort because of a failed mission.

**c.) **Hermione is Head Girl and Draco is Head Boy.

**THE MASQUERADE BALL**

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione! Have you heard the news yet? About the ball?" squealed Lavander to Hermione.

"What ball?" asked the confused Hermione who was yawning for lack of sleep for finishing her new book last night so that she can start the one her mum delivered to her today.

"The Masquerade Ball for the 7th years! Dumbledore is going to announce the details this dinner! Aren't you excited?" piped Parvati while taking the seat across Hermione in the Great Hall.

"Oh, Is it exclusively only for 7 th years only? No 6th years or so?" asked Hermione askedstuffing her mouth with pancakes.

"Oh no, If a 7th year wants a 6th year or a 5th year as a date, they can invite them. Like me, Harry just asked me out! Can you believe it?" Ginny Weasley said while she took the seat beside Hermione grinning happily.

While the girls talked about what they were going to wear, who are their dates, and the like. Hermione was just busy looking around and not listening to them and because of that she doesn't seem to notice a pair of silvery-blue eyes watching her intently.

"As you all know, There is a Masquerade Ball that is going to happen here in Hogwarts in honor for the 7th years being their last year here." said Professor Dumbledore in front of the students. "However if some of the 7th years chose the lower levels as their dates, you may go" There are some squeal and chatter of delight for the lower levels when Dumbledore said this, especially the 6 th years. "Some of the details are these: The Ball is going to happen in the next three days, we know it is short notice but we decided to give You tomorrow and the day after that as free days to go to Hogsmeade to get ready and buy your clothes." Dumbledore said and after he said that, cheers are heard in the Great Hall. "Silence! While in the third day, which is the ball, you have the whole day to get ready for the ball at 8:00 pm" Dumbledore said "and since it is a Masquerade Ball, You are required to wear masks and for some adventure you are not allowed to reveal yourselves in the party, however the next day at dinner you will dress up again and reveal yourselves" Dumbledore said this with the twinkle in his eyes present "That is all, you may now go to your Common Rooms" Dumbedore said finally.

"Hermione! Did you hear that! We are going to have 3 free days for the Ball!" exclaimed Lavander while getting out of the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll go though." Hermione whispered but unfortunately they heard it.

"WHAT? THIS IS LIKE A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPURTUNITY AND YOU WON'T GO?" Screamed Parvati. Loud enough for evryone in a 100 meter radius to hear.

"Well, I'm really busy and I have to go to study for my N.E.W.T.S." Hermione lied. The thing is that she really want to go but sadly she has no one to go with. It really will be emberassing to go alone while her friends have their dates. Ginny was going with Harry. Lavander is with Ron and Parvati was going with a 7th year Ravenclaw.

"Well, If that's the case, have it your way. But really 'Mione, you're missing a once in a liftime event." Ginny said, patting Hermione's back.

"Don't worry. Those things are really not my thing you know?" I said giving them a small smile.

After bidding their goodbye's to eachother. They went to their seperate ways. Hermione going to the Heads Common Room and Ginny, Lavander and Parvati going to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When Hermione reached the portrait of the Heads Common Romm she said the password and then plopped down on the couch and opened her newly bought muggle book her mother sent her: _Juliet: Immortal. _While Hermione was very absorbed in reading her book, she didn't notice the door of the Common Room open and a certain Blonde Slytherin came in and sat beside her in the couch infront of the fireplace.

"Hello, Granger" Draco said with his usual smirk in place. "New book I see?"

"Hi Malfoy, Yes it is, my mom delivered it this morning" Hermione said still not looking up from her book.

Hermione and Draco from the past months became good friends because after being appointed as Heads they called a truce. Because of this Truce they became good friends and began to know more about the other and seemed to like eachother but not letting the other know.

"So, are you going to the ball?" asked Malfoy while watching the flames in the fireplace.

"Nope." Hermione said still not looking up from her book

"Why?" asked Draco turning to her

"It's none of your bussiness Malfoy." turning to face him as well.

For a moment their eyes met. They both felt some electrical charge in their body and felt _something. _But it only lasted for a moment because both of them broke the gaze.

"So, umm. Why?" Draco said again.

"I repeat Malfoy, It's none of your bussiness" Hermione said.

"Don't want to tell me huh?" Draco said as he snatched the book Hermione was reading.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Hermione said clearly annoyed as she stood up trying to snatch the book from Draco's hard grasp to the book.

"Not until, you tell me why you are not going to the ball" Draco said standing in full height and raising the book above his head.

Hermione being just 5'7 and a half in height can't reach the book compared to Draco 6 flat height.

"DRACO MALFOY! Give me my book back!" Hermione cried jumping up and down trying to get the book.

_She really looks cute when she's mad and fuming, all red in the cheeks. _Draco thought.

But before Draco can tease her once more, Hermione lost her footing and fell over to Draco and because of the fall, when they landed with a _Thud! _In the floor their lips touched for a mere second.

Being in an awkward position, Hermione blushed crimson red. Then stood up and grabbed her book from Malfoy and left him lying there. When she was in her room she thought,

_Why is my heart beating this fast and why did my body felt tingly even if our lips just touched for a mere second? Am I falling for him?_

In the opposite room Draco too was thinking the same thing.

_Am I really falling for her? _Draco thought, touching his lips with his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. Just the plot.

**A/N: **I'm truly sorry if my English isn't good enough. I live in the Philippines and English is not one of my strong points, Sorry! :)

**THE MASQUERADE BALL**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione's Alarm clock rang and Hermione, who was sleping soundly just then was now wide awake and ready for another day then, just then, Last night's memories came flooding back and Hermione just felt not wanting to get up. _Why did I even remember it? _Hermione thought while picking up her school robes and going to the bathroom the Head Boy and Girl shared together. But, after Hermione opened the door, she was surprised to see Malfoy brushing his teeth wearing only his pants and is shirtless. Because of shock Hermione became crimson red in the face and immedietely closed the door. After what seem like 10 minutes Draco came out of the bathroom completely dressed and said:

"Like what you saw Granger?" he said teasingly with his smirk in his face and then passed beside her and out of the common room for breakfast.

Hermione stood there, speechless and blushing furiously.

After the shower. She too went to the Great Hall but only found only a few students there and mostly all of the 7th years are gone. _Maybe they decided to go to Hogsmeade early. _She thought. While eating, she suddenly felt a pang of loneliness, _All of them are going to the ball, it seems like I'm the only one not going, maybe going to the ball alone might not be a bad idea. _she thought. _After all, it is a one in a lifetime event and maybe I can go to the ball with no one knowing so that Ginny, Lavander, and Parvati won't ask me who I am going with. Yeah, that is a good plan. I might even see Draco in a suit. WAIT? DID I JUST THINK THAT? AND CALLED HIM DRACO? _She thought, Trying to shake off Malfoy from her head.

* * *

><p>When Hermione was in Hogsmeade, she went first to Flourish and Blotts to buy books for Glamour Charms. Luckily she found a book that has everything like changing the color of her eyes, complexion and hair. Then she went to Honeydukes to buy some sweets before searching for a decent dress. After exiting Honeydukes she went to the famous dress shops only to find all of them full with Hogwarts Students. <em>I couldn't risk to be caught I guess I'll just sew my own dress. <em>Hermione thought, but when she was about to head back to Hogwarts she found a different dress shop at a corner in Hogsmeade and she decided to go there because she found no students there and it seems quite interesting.

When she came in she was greeted by a middle aged woman wearing a floral dress with her salt and pepper hair tied into a neat ponytail.

"Welcome to My Shop! I am Amelia Loveheart!" She greeted Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Thankyou, I am Hermione Granger!" replied Hermione returning the smile. She looked around and found different kinds of dresses with different colors all mixed together then started examining the dresses.

"You know, you are different from the other girls, When they saw the dresses by my window they all ran away because of the different designs they saw. But you, you just came in and looked around not even saying a thing or showing signs of disgust" Amelia said honestly.

"Well, I just think your shop is different from the others so I gave it a try and thankyou for your honesty Miss LoveHeart" Hermione replied shyly

"Oh! Call me Amelia! Miss LoveHeart make me seem old. Well, come on I'll show you the dresses!" Amelia said tugging Hermione's hand

"Aren't these your dresses? the ones in display here?" Hermione asked clearly confused.

"Oh, no. The real dresses are inside there!" Amelia said pointing to a door beside the counter. "I like to test witches to not judge things by their appearance. You, passed so come on!" Amelia said leading Hermione to the door

When Amelia opened the door, Hermione's eyes were full of shock. Inside were dresses that were so elegant and great!

"I'm sorry but I think I can't afford these dresses, they seem very expensive" Hermione said to Amelia honestly but Amelia just shook her head and smiled.

"You really are a one of a kind witch I'll give them to you free since you are the first witch today or of the month to pass the test and see my dresses!" Amelia said to Hermione.

"Thankyou very much!" Hermione said smiling to the generous lady infront of her

"Come on! Let's start! I'l help you pick a dress that will suit you!" Amelia said while she was picking out dresses from different racks.

After what seem like 10 or 15 dresses Hermione picked a dress that is a peach chiffon dress.

**A/N: **I'm no good on describing dresses so there is a link on my page that shows the image of the dress.

"Thankyou Amelia!" Hermione exclaimed while hugging Amelia

"No worries, and one more thing, I'm sure when your classmates see you in that dress, The boys will be ogling you from head to toe and girls will surely envy you" Amelia said with a wink.

"I don't think they would recognize me though, It is a Masquerade Ball after all" Hermione said

"It's a Masquerade Ball? You don't have a mask!" exclaimed Amelia

"Oh, Don't worry. I have this old mask at my dorm, I'll just do some magic to make it match the dress. I also bought a Glamour Book if ever" Hermione explained

"You know for a 17 year old girl, you are very smart. Well, go on now and if someone asks about were you got that dress don't tell, Okay? I want them to figure it themselves. " Amelia said giving me a wink.

"Okay, Amelia! Thanks again!" Hermione said waving to Amelia and then going back to Hogwarts.

"_Reducio" _Hermione said while she pointed her wand to her bags to hide them in her pocket

* * *

><p>When Hermione arrived in the Heads Common Room she was greeted by a familiar voice.<p>

"Hello Granger" Draco said

"Um.. H..Hello Malfoy" Hermione stuttered. _Why am i being nervous just talking to him? _Hermione thought

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since morning" Draco said facing her.

"I was just in the libarary reading my book, i really can't wait to finish it" Hermione lied while heading to her room but before she could turn the knob of her door,

"You know, you still didn't answer my question last night, Why won't you go to the Ball?" Draco said staring at her intently with his silvery-blue eyes.

"Um.. I've got to study for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. and those things are really not one of my likings you know," Hermione lied once again.

"Oh, ok, Goodnight Granger" Draco said finally

"Night Malfoy" Hermione said and finally went in to her room.

_I wonder why is he asking on why I won't go to the ball? Lucky me he believed my lies. That was a close one. He might laugh at my face for saying there's no one I can go with. _Hermione thought.

Draco on the other hand was scolding himself

_Why don't you have the guts to ask her out? or even talk to her properly? Stupid self. You can pick up other girls and have them wrapped in your little finger but why does you mind go blank when you talk to Hermi-Granger? _Draco thought.

_Maybe because she isn't like the other girls. _Draco answered himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. Just the plot.

**A/N: **I'm truly sorry if my English isn't good enough. I live in the Philippines and English is not one of my strong points, Sorry! :)

**THE MASQUERADE BALL**

**Chapter 3**

The next day. Hermione awoke with the sound of someone pounding on her door. She stood up from her bed and half awake and looked at her alarm clock. _Bloody Hell, I overslept. _After scrambling to get her clothes she walked to the door and opened it. There she saw Malfoy standing in front of her door and said "Thank God! You opened your door at last! I was here for almost and hour! Thought you'd be dead" Malfoy said the last part with his smirk in place. "What is it Malfoy?" Hermione said annoyed for having to start a day with him teasing her. "An owl went to my window, but I think the this package is for you, the owl must've thought my room was yours" Malfoy said showing her a small package " and it also has a letter. I think it's from your parents." Malfoy said while giving the letter to her next and then turned around to head for the portrait, but before that he turned around and faced her saying "Hey Granger, Who knew you were hiding a nice body under those baggy school robes you wear everyday?" Malfoy said giving her a wink and then leaving. Hermione looked at him and confusion and turned to look at what she was wearing: To her horror, She was wearing only her lacy black knickers and a gray hanging shirt that showed her belly button. She must've forgot to wear her shorts from exhaustion about yesterday's shopping spree. After that she blushed crimson red and ran to the bathroom like a pack of wolves were chasing her.

* * *

><p>After showering Hermione immedietely got out of the Common Room and went straight for the Great Hall for breakfast. When she was about to open the door she bumped to someone big and toppled over that someone<p>

"Well, well, well Granger. Couldn't get much of me?" said a familiar voice

"Shut of Ferret!" Hermione said as she got off him.

"Back to the Ferret name again. Get turned into a Ferret once and they never seem to forget it." Malfoy mutered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hermione said while dusting off dirt from her robes

"I said that for a girl with a body I saw this morning you weight very heavy" Malfoy said with a smirk in his face "and also" leaning up to her so that their noses are mere centimeters apart "are you wearing those lacy black knickers I saw?" Draco said chuckling and then turning around and heading for the door.

Hermione stood rooted at her spot dumbfounded for a moment after muttering a series of incoherent curses under her breath. When she reached the Gryffindor table and made another glance at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy staring at her and winkiing while Hermione was giving Malfoy her iciest glare that could make any 1st year cry for their mother.

"So Mione, What do you think suits me fine? Pink eyeshadow or Blue eyeshadow?" Lavander said breaking Hermione and Draco's glare contest and showing her two colors of makeup in each hand.

"Both suit you fine Lavander" Hermione said placing muffins and toast in her plate.

"Thanks Hermione! You are such a great friend!" Lavander said and testing both on her eyes.

"So Mione, where were you yesterday? We didn't see you the whole day yesterday." Ginny said taking the seat beside her.

"Oh, I'm was just at the library reading my new book." Hermione said, saying the lie he said to Malfoy

"Hey Lavander, Ginny!" Parvati said, "Would you like to accompany me in buying my shoes for tomorrow?" Parvati squealed taking the seat beside Lavander and across Hermione

_BLOODY HELL! I almost forgot about buying shoes! Where would I even buy one? _Hermione thought. _ Oh yeah! I could just ask Amelia!_

"So Mione? Want to join us for Diagon Alley? I'm just going to buy shoes! Parvati asked Hermione

"Sorry Parvati. I'm err.. going to return some books to Madam Pince. My books are already due." Hermione lied again.

"Well ok, See ya!" Parvati said while pulling Ginny and Lavander out of there seats and going out of the Great Hall.

Hermione soon went out and gone to the common room to change so that her friends wouldn't recognize her. She pulled out the Glamour book she bought yesterday and read for about an hour. When she found the spells she needed, she performed them She turned her hair jet black and made it shoulder lenght and straight. She changed her eye color to blue and she added a little bit of height. With that she left Hogwarts without too much problem because most of the students have gone to Diagon Alley and then went to Amelia Loveheart.

* * *

><p>Amelia, when she first saw Hermione, didn't recognize her but with some proof by saying she is the one who saw her real dresses she believed her.<p>

"Why did you even use some Glamour Charms to disguise yourself? Are you hiding from someone?" Amelia asked

"Oh no, my friends think that I'm not going to the ball. I kept it a secret cause they might think funny of me by going alone." Hermione said shyly

"Oh, Don't worry too much when the boys will see you in that dress, they will be drooling at the sight of you and all girls will surely envy you. I swear." Amelia said smiling

Hermione blushed and thanked her.

"You did great with those Glamour Charms dear, I really didn't recognize you. So what seems to be the problem? Does the dress need some alterations?" Amelia asked.

"Oh no, I just um.. need helping finding shoes to match them. Since I've have no much fashion sense, I thought you could help me" Hermoine said sheepishly

"Oh yes! I know someone right in the corner. Since you arent's going to be recognized we have nothing to worry about if we see some students there" Amelia said while they are getting out of the shop and on the way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>When they are there, the store was jampacked with students. After making it in the counter, Amelia was greeted by a woman that seems like the same age as Amelia. She has dark brown hair, much like Hermione's but her's is straight and sleek. She has olive green eyes that are so mesmerizing to look at and she was wearing a dress that is knee lenght and seems to be made of silk. After the two women greeted eachother the woman turned to Hermione and said:<p>

"Who is this Amelia?" The lady asked.

"Oh,this is um..." Amelia looked at Hermione for help

"I'm Alicia Williams," Hermione said and extending her hand for the lady to shake

"Oh, Hello Alicia. I'm Beatrice Brown." Taking Hermione's hand and shaking it.

"Yes, She's Alicia. A friend of mine. She is looking for shoes to suit the dress she bought from me" Alicia explained

"Ok, Follow me." Beatrice said leading them to one of the doors that says 'Restricted Area: Keep Out' in the back of the shop

"Let me guess, She keeps her collection there like you huh?" Hermione said to Amelia facing her

"Yeah. Like me. She is the one who started it though, she said that she wants the rightful one to buy the best" Amelia replied with a smile "and she think you are rightful"

"Oh." was all Hermione said as soon as she saw the shoes on the racks.

"Alicia, pick anything what you want." Beatrice said with a warm smile on her face " Don't pay for it too, think of it has a gift. I heard good things about you from Amelia" Beatrice said while pointing to Amelia who bowed her head

"Thankyou Beatrice! Even you Amelia!" Hermione said while hugging the two of them

"You are always welcome dear" Amelia and Beatrice replied together.

After fitting different kinds of shoes for almost half the day, Hermione picked the peach colored pump.

**A/N: **The link for the shoes are in my profile. :D

After letting Beatrice wrap the shoes Hermione said:

"Hey Amelia and Beatrice, since you have been both good to me, I'll treat you to the coffee shop from across the street" Hermione said

Both of the women nodded gratefully and went to the coffee shop

When they are seated, they talked about various topics like fashion and the like. Hermione enjoyed the company of both of the women

"So Alicia, any boys that you like?" Beatrice asked suddenly that made Hermione choke on her drink in a emberassing manner

"NONE!" Hermione said suddenly

"Really?" Amelia asked with a smirk on her face

_That smirk really reminds me of someone_

"Well, There is one boy... " Hermione trailed off

"Who is he?" Beatrice asked after sipping from her coffee

"Um.. I can't tell you his name really but it i'm sure he doesn't even like me" Hermione said

"Well, If you can't say his name it's okay but why would you think he doesn't like you?" piped Amelia

"Umm. because he teases me alot and he's just much of a bastard to me and my friends"

"You know they say the more he hates the more he'll love you" Beatrice said with a grin on her face.

The three women talked and talked for hours that Hermione realized that it's too late and she needs to go back to Hogwarts.

"Bye Amelia! Bye Beatrice" Hermione said waving her hand to them and leaving, bit before she truly left she muttered _Finite Incatatum _to removed the Glamour Charms

"You know there is something good baout that girl, but i can't quite out a finger on it" Beatrice said to Amelia

"Me too. From the first time I saw her, I saw _something _good in her." Amelia replied

* * *

><p>When Hermione returned to her room, she just stripped of her clothing leaving her knickers and bra in place and then went to a dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For those who don't know who Hermione is referring for is a certain Slytherin Boy who happens to be the Head Boy. I'm sure you know who now, don't ya? and yes Hermione finally admits she like him.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. Just the plot.

**A/N: **I'm truly sorry if my English isn't good enough. I live in the Philippines and English is not one of my strong points, Sorry! :)

**THE MASQUERADE BALL**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione awoke again by someone pounding their fists on her door.

"Granger! If you don't open this door this second I'm going to go in!"

Hermione too tired and sleepy to respond just ignored Draco and went back rolled to the other side of the bed resulting to fall with a loud _thump _on the floor.

Draco who was surprised to hear a loud _thump _on Hermione's room, opened her door immedietely and he went crimson red in a matter of seconds. Hermione who is now wide awake and standing near the bedside table for support is clad only her knickers and bra! Hermione oblivious to the fact on what she is wearing said to Draco "HEY MALFOY! What ar eyou doing here? Get out of my room!" Hermione yelled, still not covering herself. Draco who composed himself smirked and said "Wow Granger, never knew you had a nice rack and a fine ass too." he said grinning while looking at her from top to bottom. Hermione who was confused looked down to were Draco was looking at and saw to her horror that she was practically naked infront of Malfoy who was now eyeing her chest. Hermione immedietely grabbed her blanket and covered herself. "MALFOY YOU PERVERT!" Hermione screamed as she threw a pillow at him but before it could hit him he dodged it and closed the door, chuckling. _Stupid Quidditch Reflexes. _Hermione muttered under her breath. With that Hermione went out with her bathrobe wrapped around her tightly and went directly to the bathroom while not even looking at the direction of Malfoy who was in the couch.

As Hermione finished bathing, Hermione went to her room and wore her comfortable clothes: short shorts and a hanging shirt which doesn't show much like the one Malfoy saw. Since Hermione bought all the things she needed for the ball she decided to stay in the Common Room all morning and just spend the whole afternoon and night getting ready for the ball. So, Hermione grabbed her book and went out of her room and plopped down on the couch beside Draco who was also reading a book. They sat in silence, not even talking to eachother.

"So Granger, What was in the package your parents gave you?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot about it, wait I'll just go get it" Hermione said standing up and giong to her room. _I almost forgot about opening it, luckily Drac- er.. Malfoy reminded me._

She went to her room and searched for th epackage and the letter that was glued in the front. Hermione found it under her bed and took it with her out of the room. As she went out, Hemrione saw Malfoy reading the backpart of her book sand examining it, as soon as he heard Hermione's footsteps, he dropped the book and pretended to read his book instead. Hermione just shook her head and tried to refrain from laughing.

"Here it is" Hermione said as she opened it carefully not to break the wrapper because of the letter gkued to it. When she opened it, she saw in awe a crystal rose necklace. It was so beautifull that it reflected the fire's light.

"That's a good necklace you got there" eyeing the necklace "can i have a closer look?" Draco asked

"Sure, her. Be careful it seems very fragile." Hermione said placing it in his hand

"Don't worry. It's beautiful, very beautiful" _like you. _Draco said the last part in hisi head.

"Well, can you put it on for me? I can't seem to put it myself" Hermione asked while turning around

"er.. Okay" Draco said as he moved her now curly hair to one side of her shoulder. _God, she has a nice neck._Draco said as he looked at the back of her long neck. He put it on her and brushed his hand slightly on the back of her neck which set tingles to Hermione.

_God, Why is his touch burning through my skin. _Hermione thought as she pllayed with the pendant.

"Thanks! Aren't you going to get ready for the ball? It's already late" Hermione said Draco, she really wished he would go so that she could spend the remaining hours getting ready.

"Oh yeah, I wanna look good for the ladies" Draco said winking at Hermione and going to his room but before that he looked at Hermione from top to bottom. "You know you really need to dress up like that often. You look good in shorts that in pants and those baggy clothes you wear." Draco said and finally going away.

Hermione blushed furiously and then finally got up and went to the bathroom. _Yes! I can now start getting dressed up! _Hermione said excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. Just the plot.

**A/N: **I'm truly sorry if my English isn't good enough. I live in the Philippines and English is not one of my strong points, Sorry! :)

**THE MASQUERADE BALL**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Granger! I'm going!" Draco said

"Yeah! Have fun!" Hermione replied as she stood infront of the full body lenght mirror.

Hermione stood infront of the mirror in awe with herself. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly. Her make up was done lightly but it was perfectly done. Her hair was charmed to be curly and still hazelnut brown, It was laid down with silver clips on the side. She changed the color of eyes to blue so that no one will notice her because she didn't change her hair color. For the final touch, she wore her crystal rose neclace her parents gave her and wore her shoes which were lying beside her bed. She wore them and it fit her 7.5 feet perfetly, she charmed them to not break and when she wore them, her height added about 4 inches.

With that she got out of the common room and went out of the Common Room carrying her mask in her hand. She still didn't put it on because there are no student's in the halls because it's already 9:00 and the party started at 8:00. Hermione was late because she waited for Draco to go out of the Room so that she too can go out. When she reached the front door of the Great Hall, she wished herslef good luck and put on her mask.

When she opened the door, all of the 7th students were there and they became silent when they saw her stroll inside. She was greeted by appreciative looks from the men and envious glares from the girls.

_Why are they all looking at me? _Hermione thought as she just smiled at them and went towards the punch table. While walking towards there she heard whispers from her schoolmates and classmates. She was glad because no one knew her and recognized her.

"- who is she?-"

"- i love her dress! where did she get that?-"

"-those shoes are to die for!-"

"- i want her as my date, too bad i already have one-"

The last thing she heard made her blush a little as she grabbed some punch and drank it.

"Hello," said a familiar voice beside Hermione. _I know that voice everywhere._

"Hi" came Hermione's reply

"I don't think I see you much here" came Draco's reply as Hermione faced him

"er.. I don't really go to this kind of things." Hermione said.

"Oh, well, would you like to dance?" Draco said.

Draco wore very expensive robes and has a mask colored dark green. His blonde hair was falling in his silvery-blue eyes giving him a mysterious but sexy look. Hermione recognized him through his voice and his hair. He was the only man who has that color of hair in the school.

"Yes, I would love to" Hermione said as Draco took her hand and let her into the dancefloor. A slow dance was playing and Hermione knew it was a waltz because she is a dancer and is currently one of the best in her town in London. Hermione danced gracefully as Draco synchronized her steps.

"You know this dance?" Draco asked amused on how graceful she dances. He too took Dance Class every summer so he knew the Dance well.

"Yes," came Hermione's reply.

"Well if that's the case, let's show them how this dance is done" Draco said as he positioned himself and they began to dance.

All of the students gave space to the couple who were dancing at the center of the floor as they stared at them in awe. The couple oblivious to the fact that almost all of the eyes of the students in the Great Hall are glued to them, didn't mind and danced as if it was the last dance they would ever do in their life. Staring into eachother's eyes intently and not releasing their touch from one another. As the song ended they were both out of breath and were applauded by everyone in the Great Hall.

"Hey, wanna get fresh air?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was very exhausted." Draco said as they got out of the Great Hall and onto the fields.

"You are a very good dancer" Hermione said as they found a good spot beside a tree and sat down.

"Thanks, you are too." Draco said as he smiled a genuine and real smile. _Draco really has a good smile. _Hermione said as she watched him lie down beside where she was sitting.

Hermione too lied down beside him, their shoulders brushing with eachother and then looked up at the sky full of stars.

"Hey, look it's the Sagittarius over there" Draco pointed up the sky.

"Where? I can't see it" Hermione said while searching the sky for the Constellation.

"There! There's it arrow, the bow and, the arm and the other rest of the body" Draco said while he showed Hermione where it is by pointing in the stars

"Oh, I see it, It's beautiful." Hermione said as the stars reflecting in her eyes.

"Yes, it is." Draco said looking at Hermione while she faced him. Their eyes lock and look at each other's eyes with such intensity. With that moment Draco leaned over Hermione and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione was shocked at first but then responded to the kiss. Draco brushed Hermione's bottom lip with his tongue begging for and entrance and Hermione opened her mouth and met Draco's tongue with her's. After a moment, Draco was now on top of Hermione and kissing her with such intensity and hunger while Hermione too responed in the same intensity and hunger. Their hands were all over eachother. With that, They broke the kiss for air.

"That was the best kiss of my life" Draco said honestly as he looked into Hermione's charmed blue eyes.

"Sorry, but I need a second one for me to base my answer to" Hermione said grinning.

Draco gave a chuckle and devoured Hermione's lips into his once more.

"Hey Parvati, we should go to Hermione and bring her food, She's all alone in the Heads Common Room after all" Ginny said to Parvati when they were walking near the fields where Draco and Hermione were but luckily, they didn't saw them because they were now behind the tree still snogging the hell out of eachother.

"Yeah come on, Let's go" Parvati said "But wait, I'll just tell my date, you go get the food"

"Okay" Ginny said and then went to the food table

Hermione heard this and then stopped Draco, "Um.. er... Draco, I really need to go. But thanks for this wonderful night" Hermione said as she walked away trying to go to the Common Room fast before Parvati and Ginny see her not in the common room and dressed up.

"Hey! I don't know your name!" Draco shouted pulling Hermione's hand.

"I guess you'll have to figure it out" Hermione said giving Draco a quick kiss and winking through her mask

With that Hermione left him standing there as she ran away. Draco who was now confused saw something sparkle in the grass where they were lying before. Draco picked it up and looked at it. It was Hermione's necklace and she forgot about it. _I know this necklace, can it be truly her? _Draco asked himself as he examined the necklace _I'm sure of it. It looks like I already found out who she really was and it turns out to be my one and only room mate and crush. _Draco said to his mind grinning happily and pocketing the necklace while walking towards the Heads Common room whistling hapilly while the other students stare at him in confusion and shock.

Hermione who beat Parvati and Ginny to the Common Room was now done with the food they gave her and was now in bed thinking about the wonderful kiss she shared with Draco. _Too bad he won't want me. I'm just a stupid mudblood to him. _Hermione thought sadly. With that she slept with a tear making it's way out her eyes and into the pillow sheet.

_Tomorrow is the revealing day, I can't wait till dinner tomorrow. Hermione will be mine. _Draco thought hapilly and went into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Hermione awoke and begin her daily routine. Take a bath, get dressed and go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione is really nervous to face Draco that morning but luckily he got up early and Hermione didn't see him that morning. She couldn't even think about the kiss without blushing so she was really happy to not face Draco that morning. SO, for another new day of school, she gathered her things and went to the Great Hall for breakfast

She met up with her frinds who were talking about the happenings they had last night at the ball like Parvati who told her story about he rdate giving her a goodnight kiss after they parted ways and Ginny being asked by Harry to another date. Lavander on the other hand was squealing with delight because Ron and she are now an official couple. While they were talking about those stuff, Hermione felt as if someone was watching her, she looked around and found herself starign into the eyes of a certain blonde Slytherin. Hermione, who is like in a trance, can' t remove her eyes from his stare. Draco on the other hand wa emberassed for being caught staring at her so he just averted his eyes from her and stared blankly at his food. Hermione on the other hand did that too.

"Hey Mione! You know there was this one girl who arrived at the ball yesterday who was looking stunning." Ginny said to Hermione while she was drinking her pumpkin juice.

"Really? What did she look like?" Hermione asked, trying not to seem very obvious to the fact that the 'stunning woman' Ginny was referring to was no other than her.

"She has blue eyes, and curly hazelnut hair pretty much like yours but hers was less bushy, no offense Hermione" Lavander said

"and she has this amazing peach dress and these killer pumps that were to die for! I think she was very rich though, those clothes were probably bought in Paris or made especially for her." Parvati squealed

"and the very best part was she was Draco Malfoy's dancing partner and they danced pretty good!" Ginny said grinning "for me they were the perfect couple" Hermione blushed but hid it under her now less bushy hair

"The worst part was that no one in the room know who she was, which was kind of creepy because I almost know all of the 7th years and I don't know someone who has blue eyes and curly hazelnut hair." Lavander said as she was deep in thought

"Well, we will just have to wait till dinner, because remember what Professoe Dumbledore said? That we will dress up once again and reveal ourselves infront of the whole school" Parvati said while biting in her muffin

_BLOODY HELL? I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF THIS ONE? _Hermione thought angrily

"Hey Mione? What happened to you? You seem dozing off and pretty deep in thought" Ginny said

"Oh, it's just nothing, Come on! Class is about to start" Hermione said as she stood up and ran for the door for the Great Hall not even bothering to wait for her friends.

_WHAT WILL I DO?_

* * *

><p>Hermione thought about what will she do till dinner comes. SHe came up with a plan that she will just hide in the Common Room till the dinner was finished. <em>Yeah, that plan will work, I'll just go to the kitchen early to grab food. <em>Hermione thought as she was walking towards the kitchen after their last class that day. The othe rgirls were going to their rooms to get ready so that they would look gorgeous in revealing themselves and the boys will be lining up for them. When Hermione was not just 3 meters away from the kitchen she clided with someone and fell on top of him.

"Well Granger, it seems you loss weight, you seem light this time" Draco said as she faced the blushing Hermione who was on top of him

"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione said sharply and getting up and trying her best to get away from him

"Why are you in a foul mood Granger?" Draco said as he was leaning over Hermione who was now sticked to the wall.

"Get away ferret, I'm just... umm... err... Hungry" Hermione lied, "Yes, I was just hungry."

"Oh, Hey you know, I met this one girl at the ball, she has the same color of hair " Draco said to her while touching her hair with his fingers. _That's because she's you. _

"Oh,Well good bye then" Hermione said rushing to the kitchen after tickling the pear. _That's because she's me, if you could just realize. _Hermione said.

_I can't wait for later. _Draco said in his mind as he set off to dress up too for the revealing, touching Hermione's necklace in his right pocket.

When Hermione returned to the Common Room he saw Draco in front od the mirror beside the fireplace where he was adjusting his hair and mask.

"Hey Granger, Are you going to eat here?" Draco said facing Hermione who was placing her food in front of the couch

"Yeah, I don't um... feel well, so I'm just going to eat here." Hermione said sipping her pumpkin juice

"Oh really?" Draco said as he sat beside Hermione and grabbed a muffin from the table

"err... yeah" Hermione saidbiting her bottom lip and being suddenly uncomfortable

_God, she looks so cute when she bites her lip. _Draco said as he stared at her

"Hey, Malfoy aren't you going to go now? It's already dinner time, you don't want to keep the mystery girl you met waiting right?" Hermione said. _As if you would find her._

"Actually, I think she's not going to be there" Draco said as he fingered the necklace in his pockey

"Why?" Hermione said and stared as watched as Draco put his hands in his pockets and seems to be playing something inside it

"Cause she's right here, infront of me, trying her best hiding from me" Draco said as he pulled Hermione onto his lap and kissed her with the passion they both felt the night at the ball. After for a few minutes, they broke apart for air.

"How did you know it's me?" Hermione said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because you left something and I only know only one person who has that" Draco said as he played with Hermione's hair

"What thing?" Hermione asked

"This" Draco held the necklace infront of her face

"You have it! I was searching for that in the Common Room! I thought I just misplaced it here" Hermione said as she touched the pendant

"You left it after we kissed that night, Turn around I'll put it again" Draco instructed as Hermione sat between his legs and was now facing her back. Draco pushed aside her hair and kissed the back of her neck which he was dying to do the first time he put the necklace. Draco put it in her neck and Hermione turned around and said to her "Why did you go to the ball secretely and didn't tell me who you are?" Draco asked Hermione

"Um.. I go secretely because Lavander, Parvati and Ginny all had dates so I think that it would be pretty emberassing to go alone while they have their dates and I didn't tell you who I am because I thought you wouldn't accept me being just a plain girl compared to the other girls you dated before." Hemione said honestly fiddling with her pendant nervously

"If you just know what I had to do to hide these feeling Hermione, I loved you since 6th year and for me you weren't just a plain girl compared to the other girls I dated, you were the best of them even if I didn't even dated you and I couldn't just get you off my mind. I was planning on asking you to the ball with me but I didn't have the courage to do that because I'm afraid you might reject me." Draco said as he looked into Hermione chestnut eyes. "I love you Hermione"

"I love you too Draco" Hermione said as he gave Draco another passionate kiss

"Come on let's get to the revealing so that we can show the guys and girls that you are mine and i'm yours because I heard almost all the men want to take a shot with you when you reveal yourself" Draco joked after they broke from the kiss

"Give me about 30 minutes and I too heard the same about you from the girls" Hermione said as she went up to her room to get ready


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. Just the plot.

**A/N: **I'm truly sorry if my English isn't good enough. I live in the Philippines and English is not one of my strong points, Sorry! :)

**THE MASQUERADE BALL**

**Chapter 6**

The couple stood infront of the doors Great Hall. Hermione was now in the same dress she wore last time at the ball. The peach dress that hugged her curves, her hair still hazelnut brown which is curly and has clips on each side, her eyes that are charmed to be blue, and lastly her ivory mask in place. While Draco was wearing the same robes too, with his black mask also in place.

"You ready love?" Draco said as he reached for Hermione's hand and placing it inside his and squeezing it lightly

"Yeah, I can't wait to see their faces" Hermione said giving Draco a dazzling smile and a peck on the lips.

"After this you must promise me I will get more than that kiss" Draco said winking at her.

"Much, much more" Hermione said in a whisper and winking too

"Well, if that's the case let's get this over with" Draco said as he opened the door and walked toward the platform and to Professor Dumbledore. When they were walking they saw that all of the 7th years have revealed themselves and are already eating without their masks on and most of all as they walked towards the teacher's table they heard various whispers.

"-who is she?-"

"-what a lucky bloke-"

"- the both of them are perfect-"

"-wow!-"

Almost all of the students were thinking all the same thing. Who is the girl? Of course, all o fthem know that the boy was Draco Malfoy because of his blonde hair. As they reached the Professor's table

"Proffessor Dumblrdore, sorry we are late sir" Hermione said.

"Oh, it's alright, you may stand there infront while I do some introduction Miss Granger" Dumbedore said winking at Hermione. _How did he know? _Hermione thought but once again she remembered that he was Dumbledore: the greatest wizard of all time. _He must saw through the charms. _Hermione said finally as Dumbledore went infront of the Hall.

"Well, you can see, there are still two more students who are not yet revealed and I think you are all excited on who are they going to be right? So without further ado, come here now and remove your masks. " Dumbledore said to the couple who were now making their way to the center"

"Here goes nothing" Hermione said as she and Draco removed their masks.

"- she is gorgeous-"

"-she has a nice face-"

"- I wonder if she has a boyfriend-"

The last remark she heard made her blush a little and turn to Draco who was trying hard to contain his anger as he heard the last remark. But, even if Hermione removed her mask no one seem to recognize her still.

"_Finite Incatatum" _ Hermione said as she pointed her wand to her eyes which turned her blue eyes to their natural color. After she done this all gasps are heard in the Great Hall.

"So it is revealed that the couple here is no other that Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger" Dumbledore said as Hermione and Draco kissed infront of the school as a reminder to the students that they are now a couple.

After this the students still remain motionless and silent as the couple now exited the Great Hall

"Well, that was fun! Did you see their faces?" Hermione said as she mimicked the expressions of their classmates , eyes wide and mouth open.

"Yeah, but I think I remember someone telling me a promise after we did that" Draco said pulling Hermione closer to him

"Really? What was it?" Hermione said giving him an inoccent look

Draco just smirked and carriesd Hermione bridal style to the Heads Common Room.

THE END 

**A/N: **That's all folks! Read and Review! Don't forget and watch out for a new Dramione fanfic! :)


End file.
